Revealing Secrets
by 123-say-cheese
Summary: Rose has a secret: she's pregnant. And Scorpius Malfoy is the father. She has to tell him - but it's Christmas! She'll have to find him at the Manor. What happens when her family think she's been kidnapped? Rated high T for language and sexual theme
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **Hi, everyone! This is 123-say-cheese back from outer space!

Summary: Rose has a secret: she's pregnant. And Scorpius Malfoy is the father. She goes to his house to tell him. But what happens when her family think she's been kidnapped?

This is rated T for language and sexual _themes_. It might actually border onto M due to language but I wasn't sure how to gage that. I didn't think there was anything as bad as some M fics are (there are no described sex scenes if you're worried). However, if you feel that it should be an M please don't hesitate to inform me :)

If you're wondering what happened to Summer With the Weasley's...well so am I. Hehe, let's try not to think about that, eh? No, but to be serious, I can't imagine where that particular fic is going so I am probably going to take it down soon.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own.

* * *

**Revealing Secrets**

**Chapter One**

The night was cold and windy with specs of white dust blowing freely outside the window of The Burrow. However, inside, the living room was lit by a charming fire which crackled as it charred the logs which had been placed artistically in the hearth by Lily and I. The room was cosy and conversation had long since dwindled away into light snores and deep breathing. The faint, peaceful hums of Celestina Warbeck were still echoing around the room as Grandma Weasley had recently figured out how to work the repeat button on the wizarding radio. Everyone had drifted off into a slumber – that is, everyone except me. My senses were on hyper form – I was in serious panic mode.

-

This year had been the biggest Christmas party the Weasley's had had in a long time – everyone was there; even Charlie who usually didn't leave Romania. But I had never felt more alone. You see, I have a..._predicament_. A..._situation_. I needed to tell someone what my condition was but I didn't know who. You see, I'm pregnant. With Scorpius Malfoy's child. The worst possible combination in the world – both bound to get me a lifetime's worth of evil glares from my family. It was killing me keeping such a big secret safe: I needed to tell someone! Even with all the relatives, I didn't have a clue about babies! But who could I tell? I looked down at Albus who was snoring on the floor next to my knees. Telling him would be disastrous. In fact, telling _any_ of my male relations would lead to no-good. The kind of no-good that you've never seen before. I might as well hand Scorpius over to a pack of tigers. I looked over at Lily and Roxanne, both dosing off near the fire. Telling them was out of the question. If I wanted the news spread across the front page of the _Daily Prophet_ they'd be the first ones I'd go to. I rolled my eyes. There was one person who I needed to tell and he should be the first to know anyway: Scorpius.

-

Detangling myself from the sprawled out bodies across the floor, I somehow managed to scramble into the kitchen quietly and discretely. I had never been to Scorpius' house before. Or his grandparent's house which was where he would be on Christmas Day. I hastily prepared a speech in my head and wiped away the fear driven tears that where threatening to fall. I prayed that no one was home.

_Yeah, 'cause the house is going to be empty on _Christmas Day,_ isn't it?_

I scowled but knew I had no choice. It was quite late; the best I could hope for would be that they were all asleep.

-

Pacing around the room, I tried to build up the courage to do what I was about to do. This was not going to be good. I performed a concealment charm to blot out my tear stained cheeks and shook myself to prepare.

_What if-?_

No! I could not think 'what if's'. I just had to do it. Before I could rationalize everything, I snatched a fistful of Floo Powder and threw it into the old alcove where green flames erupted and cast an eerie light across the kitchen.

_Here we go._

Before I could stop myself, I jumped into the fire and softly, but firmly, whispered "The Malfoy Manor".

-

I spluttered out from the other end of the fireplace with soot covering my whole body. My dark red hair had become black. I groaned as I lamely tried to brush myself off. There didn't seem to be anybody in the room so I stood up. Immediately, I slipped on the marble floor and landed flat on my bum. I cursed myself for not thinking about getting changed before I landed myself here. I was barefoot in my pyjamas and I was _freezing_. Yes, very smart of me. Why they sorted me into Ravenclaw I did not know. At least black didn't show on black as my pyjama bottoms looked fine even though the soot had gotten the best of them too. The same could not be said for my blue tank top which was completely and utterly ruined. I rolled my eyes in frustration. I couldn't think about this right now. Even though I realised that I looked like a homeless person in the home of the Malfoys. I just thanked God that everyone was asleep. Now, just to find _his _room.

-

I carefully climbed up the huge majestic staircase and gazed in awe at the grand house. Various portraits raised eyebrows at me questioningly and a few turned away in horror at the filthy creature sneaking through the halls of one of the most purebred families in the modern wizarding world. I rolled my eyes at them and carried on walking before I realised that I had no clue where the hell I was. Where was I going to find him in this mansion? I almost turned back but remembered why I had come here and summed up the 'Gryffindor' courage that allegedly ran through my veins. It has obviously skipped a generation or else I wouldn't have been sorted into Ravenclaw. I pulled out my wand and cast a spell for increasing the volume of all the sounds around me. Immediately, creaks and squeaks could be heard everywhere along with the howls of the December wind and the snapping of twigs as they were whipped off their parent's arms. I shuddered. I hated this spell at night. It was only good if you wanted to get some gossip. But eventually, I picked up the sound I was listening out for: heavy breathing. I could hear two sets of snoring coming from the door on the opposite side of the room. That was either the parents or grandparents and disturbing them could be fatal. Especially for the reason I was here for. I listened harder and then heard single, soft breathing from a door on the opposite end of the hallway. I tiptoed over, praying it wasn't the house elf's room. I stood at the door and took what was maybe my last deep breath.

-

I pulled open the door with as little force as I could, trying to delay the moment when I had to actually step inside. The carpet resisted my presses so I had to urge the door further on with my wand. That was when it creaked. A loud, harrowing creak. I gasped and then held my breath; sure that I had woken everybody in the household. But the soft breathing carried on. I then realised that I had not released the spell and I was still listening to things a lot louder than usual. I sighed in relief and non-verbally ended the enchantment. The door was now wide enough for me to get through so I squeezed into the room.

-

The walls had old, black wallpaper on them; probably from some centuries past. I estimated the Victorian era as I noticed the gold patterns on them. The thick carpet was a dark, dark red and was a lot newer. Then I saw him. His head was hidden by the dark duvet that covered him head to toe. I could just see strands of blonde poking out over the top of the cover. When I saw him in his bed I almost started crying – remembering that fuzzy night after we had both drank too much of the spiked punch. I walked forward slightly. I had just grown _again_ over the last summer making me taller than half the boys at Hogwarts. Not only that, but I still had not gotten used to the extra length of my limbs. And that was why, whilst walking, I tripped over _air_ and fell onto the bed where Scorpius was – no, _had been _– sleeping.

* * *

**A/N** Hope you liked it! The next chapter should be up soon since I've already written it but I need to know if it's any good and if I should carry on so please, please review! Ciao for now :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **Hey! Thank you if you reviewed! :) Here's chapter two! :D

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Scorpius jolted up with a start but almost fell back down in shock when he saw my messed up, sooty appearance.

"What the HELL?" He yelled.

"Shut up!" I hissed. "Don't wake anyone up!"

Scorpius' grey, confused eyes pierced into my blue, scared ones.

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing lying on top of me, in my bed, in the middle of the night?!" He demanded in a held back yelp.

I instantly realised the awkward position I was lying down in and quickly pulled myself off of the bed and off of Scorpius. I couldn't help the tears that came from the sheer embarrassment of it all. Here I was in Scorpius' bedroom – I stopped my mind there before I could think anything else that would fully and completely humiliate me.

"Well?"

I looked over at Scorpius cloudy grey eyes which were staring in bewilderment at me.

'_Oh, he wants an answer'_ a foggy part of my brain recognised. Not a part that was in control of the rest of my body.

"Are you crying?!" He exclaimed.

I could understand why Scorpius was so surprised at that – I had never let him see me cry before. I didn't tell anyone, but I kind of liked that cold-bitch-with-fire-in-her-heart reputation I had built for myself.

"I," Scorpius said, softer now, as though he was afraid that I was going to fall to the floor and start bawling. "What – I don't mean to be rude – but, what on earth are you doing here?"

"Well...um...I just..."

My stuttering came to a halt as he got out of his bed and to his feet. He was dressed in nothing but black boxers. My stomach suddenly dropped and I almost gasped in surprise. The annoying sod – wearing boxers in the middle of flipping _winter_! It was unreasonable, but I felt he had dressed that way just to spite me; even though I knew that he had had no idea I was going to be in his room in the middle of the night. I glared at him. Scorpius didn't take any notice but looked down at me questioningly. Looked _down_. The blonde boy was annoyingly one of the only guys (who weren't in my family) that were taller than me when I was in heels. Small heels, but still.

"What the hell happened to you?" Scorpius exclaimed, knocking me out of my reverie. "You're covered in soot!"

I looked down at my ruined clothes and shrugged. It didn't matter anyway. I had something more important to tell him.

"You can't go around like that! Here-"

Scorpius pushed me into a bathroom that was adjoined to the room, switched on the shower, threw me a fresh towel and shut the door.

"And you're not coming out until you're clean!" He said through the door.

-

I rolled my eyes. Trust Scorpius to be _nice_ to me when I wanted his arrogance. I needed something to fight against at the moment but Scorpius was acting like a true friend. It was probably because it was Christmas. I sighed and decided I might as well have a shower now. I heard Scorpius mutter something and the door clicked – he'd locked it. I must have looked worse than I'd thought. Avoiding looking into the full length mirror I quickly shedded my clothes and stepped into the deliciously warm shower. It was the perfect thing after running around barefoot on a cold marble floor. I hummed to myself for a few minutes and then, without thinking, used Scorpius' shampoo to wash the black out of my hair. My eyes popped open when I smelt the scent; that striking, masculine scent that I loved so much.

_Masculine_ scent.

Which I now had all over my hair. Great. Now, not only was I tall enough to be boy, I also smelled like a boy. I groaned in frustration.

-

After spending a good fifteen more minutes in the shower trying to get the smell to go, but failing – mainly because I liked it too much – I finally emerged. As I dried myself, I realised that I didn't have any other clothes to change into. My pyjamas were wrecked.

"Um...Scorpius?" I cringed at the embarrassing situation. "I don't have a change of clothes."

There was silence outside the bathroom for a moment and I thought Scorpius had left, but then I heard a rustling and the door unlocked. Scorpius walked in with one hand shielding his eyes and the other carrying a t-shirt and boxers.

"These are the smallest things I have – they're from last year."

He held out the clothes blindly. I took them and smiled at him.

"Thank you," I said accidentally brushing his hand with mine.

He stiffened but then left the room and shut the door again, giving me my privacy. I rolled my eyes at his theatrics and politeness – since when did Scorpius try to _not_ catch a girl naked? It wasn't anything he'd not seen before. I slipped into his old clothes – which were too big for me and I groaned as I saw my reflection in the mirror. I realised that at that moment, I was tall enough to be a boy; I smelled like a boy; and I was now wearing boy clothes. I just needed a penis to complete the transformation.

I tried drying my hair with my wand but it took too long so I left it a little damp. Now, I had something I needed to tell Scorpius.

-

The door unlocked and Rose stepped out of the room, her hair was a dark red because of the lingering droplets of water on her waves. She was stunning. Even in my old clothes. She looked small and scared and I just wanted to pull her into my arms and keep her there until she felt better, but I restrained myself because I didn't want to look like a freak. She and I had been half friends, half enemies since as long as I could remember, well since we were eleven. I couldn't really remember a time when I didn't consider my every move to make sure it would annoy Rose. But in all our years of social contact, I had never once seen her look so vulnerable. She had cried – _cried_! Rose didn't cry! It was just unthought-of. One of the laws of the universe: E=mc2 and Rose Weasley does not cry. Although I'd never admit it, it made me unhappy to see her upset.

"Do you want to take a seat?" I offered lamely.

Okay, I know I'm meant to be the Prince of Smooth but it was past midnight and my crown had gone missing. However, she nodded slowly and sat on the edge of my bed. I sat down next to her.

"So, what's up?"

Another display of my renowned charm and wit.

"I have something to tell you."

I raised my eyebrows. What could this be about?

"Is it important enough to come to my grandparent's house on Christmas Day – Boxing Day?" I corrected myself as I checked the clock on the wall. "Then jump on me while I'm asleep in the middle of the night?"

Rose flushed indignantly and I started to see the girl I had known all these years.

"I did not _jump_ on you! I tripped over!"

"Are my looks that captivating that you forgot the process of walking?" I smirked.

She rolled her eyes, "no. Just ugly enough for me trip over due to the shock of viewing such hideousness."

"'Hideousness': does that even classify as a word?"

She raised her eyes to the ceiling in one well-practiced, exaggerated movement which made me smile – inconspicuously of course.

"How did you get here anyway?" I wondered.

"Floo."

"Ah."

Silence reigned for a few moments as Rose looked down at her hands and I watched her. Was she going to say anything? Rose Weasley was never lost for words. What had happened to the old Rosie that I knew and lo...um...knew? I let the stillness between us remain for a few more minutes but my Ravenclaw thirst for knowledge finally overtook me. Well, that was my excuse anyway – to be honest, I'm just nosy.

"Not to disturb this _fascinating_ conversation, Weasley, but what are you actually doing here?"

She looked up at me with apprehensive eyes again and I felt the sparks of fear start to flame in my guts. What had happened that could make Rose scared?

"Please don't be mad," she whispered.

"Why would I be mad? Rose, what's going on?"

Her eyes suddenly widened and she leaped up and into my bathroom slamming the door shut behind her, locking me out.

-

I threw myself into Scorpius' bathroom, closing the door on his confused face. I had hardly reached the loo when I threw up violently.

"Ugh," I said after the vomiting had subsided. "This is gross."

I flushed the toilet and stood up again, cleaning myself up with a few quick, non-verbal spells.

"Rose," I heard Scorpius' unsure voice outside the door. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said hoarsely then drank a glass of water to cool my burning throat.

"Are you sure you're fine?" He called.

I almost smiled at his genuine concern. He was turning into quite a gentleman – well, he still had a way to go. He knocked on the door.

"Rose, I think you should let me come in," he said gently but firmly.

"Alright, one second."

I quickly cast a few more spells so that everything, including myself, had returned back to the way it was and then I unlocked the door to let Scorpius in. He took one look at me and pulled me back into his room and made me sit on the bed. He then opened his bedside drawer and pulled out what looked like a spell book.

"Sickness...sickness...ah found it!" He muttered. "Paleness, fatigue..."

I obviously hadn't performed enough concealment charms...

"What happened, Rose?" He asked, looking straight into my eyes.

_Early-morning sickness_ I thought but I said, "I must have eaten too much of Grandma Weasley's Christmas dinner. She cooked enough for the whole of Hogwarts!"

Scorpius looked unconvinced and I started to wonder if he had already figured out what was going on.

"Is it...?" He faltered.

"Go on," I encouraged – maybe he already knew! Maybe I wouldn't have to tell him!

"Is it Zabini?"

My jaw dropped. _Zabini?! _My ex-boyfriend? What could he possibly have done to me?

"What are you talking about?" I gaped.

"I know you thought he was a nice chap and all that but he is a bit rough around the edges. He was really upset when you broke up with him. He's hasn't, you know...?" He trailed off.

What the hell was he talking about?

"He's hasn't what?" I demanded.

"Like cursed you or anything?"

I gaped at him for a few more seconds but I couldn't keep a straight face long enough. I snorted loudly, then leaned back on his bed and rolled around with laughter. _Zabini_? Curse? He may have been a little rough around the edges but cursing me? He didn't hold grudges: he had a new girlfriend a week after our split. Scorpius let out a few uncertain chuckles as well.

"No, I can swear to you," I chortled. "Zabini would never even attempt to curse me."

"Well, I hoped not," he said. "I'd have to round up your cousins then go and find him."

I rolled my eyes whilst laughing harder. My cousins and he would not be working together for awhile after tonight. My giggling stopped abruptly as I remembered the reason I was here. Scorpius seemed to remember too.

"So do you actually have something to tell me or did you just come here so you could bask in my good looks?"

"Your looks have already made me fall over and throw up in the same day, Malfoy; I think you ought to stop mentioning them."

He laughed, "Fair enough."

I sighed. The laughter had completely died now. This was the moment. But I did not want to tell him. In fact, I rather wished that I had come to tell Scorpius that Zabini _had_ cursed me.

"Well?" He pushed.

_Here goes..._

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**A/N** Ooh, she's told him. What will happen next? Tune in next time to Chapter Three here on Revealing Secrets! And while you're tuning out, review! Hint hint. :D


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** Hey! Thanks to all the people who reviewed my last chapter :D. Here's the next one :). Remember to hit that review button! I love knowing what you think and typing a few words doesn't take too long :D

Also, just want to make it clear that both Rose and Scorpius are Ravenclaws. Enjoy reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"I'm pregnant."

The silence ripped into my ear drums. _Say something!_ _Say anything!_ Scorpius just looked at me, dumbfounded. He didn't reply or make any sign of acknowledgment. He just stared at me. When he finally came back to his senses, he looked down at my stomach, and obviously since I was not showing yet, saw nothing and shook head, laughing uneasily.

"Nice one, Rosie, almost had me there."

"I'm not joking, Scorpius," I said.

"Of course you're joking-"

"Malfoy!" I roared, suddenly flaring up. "Why the hell do you think I'm in your grandparent's house at this godforsaken hour, sitting on your bloody bed? Dammit, Scorpius!"

I crossed my arms and tried to glare furiously but suddenly traitorous tears slid down my cheeks. I was just so scared: I was pregnant; the father didn't believe me; and we were both just seventeen! I covered my face with my hands and started sobbing into my palms. This could not be happening. I hadn't cried in front of Scorpius in the seven years that I had known him but here I was, bursting into tears twice in the same night. I wondered what would happen when I told him it was his baby. Out of the blue, I felt a warm presence next to me and Scorpius pulled me into his arms without saying one word. We sat there for I don't know how long, but I slowly started to drift away into a blessed sleep.

-

I was going to kill Zabini! No, I was going to murder him in the most cruel, callous way possible. And I would enjoy it. How could he have done this to Rose? How could he have gotten her pregnant?! I knew Rose; she would not have agreed to anything without a contraceptive spell. He had made her cry! I looked down at her, still in my arms. Her dark red hair smouldered in the low lamp light. I was still bare-chested and her hair tickled my shoulder. Her sobbing had finally subsided to be replaced by heavy breathing: she was asleep. I carefully untangled her from me and lay her in my bed, pulling up the covers to keep her and her baby warm. They would need double the heat right? I growled in frustration. How was she going to survive with a kid? Was Zabini going to take any responsibility? Or was he going to remain like the ass-hole I'd always known he was. He'd seemed like an alright lad before he started dating Rose. Then all of his bad points seemed to be so much worse than I had originally thought. I checked the time: almost four. Whoa! Had she really been here that long? The sun wouldn't rise for hours since it was the heart of winter but I was praying that no one else in the house would raise either or then there would be a hell of a lot of explaining to do. I looked around my room, upset. Was there anything I could do to help her? I looked over at the bathroom and my brain finally clicked: morning sickness. Not an idiotic curse – no wonder she'd thought I was stupid. Very early morning sickness; it was only four!

How was her brother going to react? How were her cousins going to react? How were her _parents_ going to react? Maybe I wouldn't have to be the one to kill Zabini after all. But I could at least prepare. I grabbed the spell book my grandfather had given me and sat on the bed, searching for the most violent curse I could find.

"Join arms by skin...no...sew eyes shut...what kind of book is this?"

-

I heard a faint stirring next to me and turned to see Rose waking. She stretched and hit the bedpost. Her eyes shot open and she stared in shock around the room for a few moments before regaining her composure.

"Oh God," she said.

I nodded solemnly and she buried her face in her hands again.

"It's alright, Rose. I'm trying to look for a lynching spell for him," I feebly joked, but it was obviously too early for jests; she just stared at me in confusion.

"For who?"

"That complete son of a..." I fumed taking deep breaths. "Zabini!"

"Zabini? What's he done?" She asked me looking even more bewildered.

"What has he done?" I almost yelled. "He's only gotten you pregnant, made you cry and acted like a total twat, Rose! He might as well have cursed you for the situation he's put you in now!"

I couldn't understand why Rose's mouth was basically sweeping the floor. She just gaped at me.

"Scorpius...you've...you've got this completely wrong."

"What?" I asked, suddenly afraid again.

"Don't you remember that night after we won the Quidditch cup? The punch?"

"Rose, what're you talking-?"

"We beat Gryffindor! We beat all of my cousins, Scorpius! First time in nine years! The huge party? The drinks had been spiked..."

_Wait...what? No. This isn't right. But...Zabini..._

"No one warned us...we drank loads, Scorpius."

_What is happening? This is not – cannot be – real_.

"All your roommates had passed out in the Common Room. Your dormitory was completely empty."

I started getting flashbacks of cloudy images...victory cheers...countless celebratory drinks...people asleep on floors...an empty bed...Rose...

"Scorpius?" I heard her whisper.

..._Rose_...

"Zabini isn't the father."

* * *

**A/N** Thanks for reading :D. I know it's really short but it only worked at this length. This is by far the shortest chapter so don't be put off if you think the rest are going to be this short as well. I won't be able to post anymore for a couple of weeks since I'm going on holiday but I've already completed the next chapter so you won't have to wait long after that :). Please review!! It means a lot to me :D


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **Hey! I got back from my holiday yesterday from soaring temperatures to the dreary rain and cold of England. Yes, it is quite depressing but nevertheless, I have the next chapter! Hope you like it and please review! If you don't tell me what you think, I'll think it's rubbish and no one wants to carry on reading it! So, please, _review_!

Also, I got a comment that made me want to remind you all that both Scorpius and Rose are in Ravenclaw!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"Zabini isn't the father."

I looked at Scorpius nervously, waiting for an answer. Any ounce of blood he had had in his face had been completely drained. I bit my lip nervously. I couldn't believe I had just told him. He was breathing heavily, his eyes glazed over and I noticed that the prat wasn't wearing a shirt even now. He was still gaping at me. In shock? In horror?

"Scorpius?" I couldn't take the thick tension any longer.

"You mean...I...?"

I nodded.

"Our child is in my womb right now," I tried to say lightly.

He just stared at me in the same way. What was he going to say? Why had I thought that everything was going to be better once I had told Scorpius? What if he didn't want anything to do with me anymore? Could I take losing the one I lo-...my best friend? The enormity of what was happening fell on me again but this time with the thought of having to face it alone. I felt my eyes tear up again and I cursed my over-excited hormones. I tried to blink quickly but my tears seemed to have jolted Scorpius out of his reverie.

"Rose...are you...are you completely sure?"

"Yes, I've taken muggle and magical pregnancy tests."

"But..." he whispered. "What about Za...Zabini?"

"Oh for God's sake, Scorpius!" I said heating up. "That night with you was my first and only time! I was a virgin before."

"Oh my God, Rose. I am so sorry!" He winced guiltily and looked at me apologetically.

"No, Scorpius, it was me as well."

He shook his head as he leaned in closer to me and tilted my face so I was looking at him.

"Rose-"

Bang! The door flung open. There was Mr and Mrs Malfoy. And Albus? And _my father_?

-

I noticed the position Scorpius and I were in: he was in boxers _only_ whilst I was in _his _clothes, sitting on _his_ bed, our faces only a few inches away from each other. Scorpius seemed to get the same mental image and we sprang apart as fast as dad's owl flies after he's delivered a letter.

"Scorpius?" Draco Malfoy whispered, clearly shocked.

"Rose!" My dad half yelled, half whimpered.

"I told you she'd be here," smiled Albus, trying – but failing – to lighten the situation whilst simultaneously smirking at Scorpius and me.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE PLAYING AT? Leaving in the middle of the night?! No note – no warning!" My dad bellowed, turning bright red.

Mrs Malfoy immediately intervened, "perhaps we should get a cup of tea to calm ourselves down first, yes?" She asked, skilfully complacent. "We don't want to wake Lucius and Narcissa."

She deftly ushered my still fuming father and Scorpius' equally angry parent out of the room.

"You should probably inform the rest of them that we've found her," she added to Albus on the way out.

The door clicked shut and just Albus, Scorpius and I were left inside.

"_The rest of them_?" Scorpius asked wearily.

"The whole clan is out looking for Rose," Albus replied.

I groaned and rubbed my eyes tiredly.

"So," Albus began after a brief silence. "Do I want to know?"

Scorpius rubbed his face in his hands and shook his head.

"Probably not, mate."

But this answer seemed to concern Albus.

"That was an invitation for you to start spilling. What happened?" He asked quickly, finally taking in our clothing – or lack thereof in Scorpius' case.

"Not what you're thinking," He answered but then reconsidered. "Well...it depends on what you're thinking."

"Mind not speaking in riddles?" Albus said coldly.

Ouch. I felt the ice from Albus' words: he was pissed off. _Way_ pissed off. Even with his cousin and his best friend. Unsurprisingly really: he hadn't had his beauty sleep and without it, he was the dictionary definition of 'nightmare'.

"Is anyone going to answer me?" He asked without emotion but when no one did he continued more heatedly. "Alright, I've been awake since half one this morning" – _didn't I mention the sleep thing?_ – "looking for my cousin who ran away fromThe Burrow on fucking _Christmas Day-_"

"It's Boxing Day now, actually," the Ravenclaw in Scorpius automatically corrected.

"I don't give a shit, Malfoy! What the hell happened between you two? You're half naked and you're in his boxers and shirt sitting in his bed! Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to hex it out of you?"

Whoa.

Albus was _not_ in a good mood.

He had even called Scorpius, _Malfoy_. A thing he had refused to do ever since our First Year when some older students had tried to bully the young blonde because of his father's past. Albus must have been pretty angry to break this tradition and that wasn't fair: it wasn't Scorpius' fault – I had come to him.

"I just needed to talk to Scorpius," I murmured, looking at the floor.

"Care to elaborate?" Albus commented with the same ice as before.

"Alright, Al. If you think you can handle it," I said, irritated at his coldness. "I came here to tell Scorpius that I'm pregnant with his child."

-

There was a moment of silence where Albus looked between us, pure shock etched into every corner of his face. Then he lunged.

"Why you son-of-a-!" He bellowed, throwing himself at Scorpius.

"Albus!" I shrieked trying to pull him off Scorpius but he just shoved me away.

"How could you do this to my cousin? You've ruined her life, you fucker!"

I screamed even louder at him to get off but I didn't think he could even hear me. And what scared me most was that Scorpius wasn't even attempting to fight back. He just took the punches – why was he letting himself get hurt?! I glimpsed my wand on the floor and grabbed it, uttering a quick incantation. Instantly, Albus was pulled off Scorpius and thrown across the room in one swift motion, hitting the wall with a sickening thud. The only sound was heavy breathing – mainly from me. Then...

"Albus! What the hell do you think you're playing at?" I yelled. "It was me as well! I don't know if you're aware of quite how a baby is conceived but let me enlighten you: it takes two!"

There was more silence punctuated only by heavy breathing. But finally Albus stood up and looked at Scorpius.

"You're right, Rose," he said quietly without glancing at me. "I'm sorry, mate."

He offered a hand to help Scorpius up.

"No, Albus. _You're_ right," he said softly. Then he looked at me, "I'm sorry, Rose. I brought you into this mess-"

I gaped at him, "what are you talking about? We were _drunk_!"

Albus looked between us and weakly smiled, "drunk and pregnant. My, aren't you the perfect role model?"

"Shut up, Al. Don't make her feel bad: she's been crying all night," Scorpius said.

I drew myself up with indignation.

"_All night_? More like two minutes!"

I sat down on the bed in a huff.

"Listen, alright?" I started. "Scorpius, you need to make a decision. I've made mine: the baby is not going to be gotten rid off. I am not putting any pressure on you to be a father. You're young, smart and handsome and have your whole life ahead of you: I... I don't expect anything. If you want to...n-not be a dad...that's f-fine," my voice cracked as I realised how difficult this would be without Scorpius, but I persevered. "I h-have a story planned already-"

"Rose, don't be an idiot! Of course I'm going to take responsibility! Who do you think I am?" Scorpius said standing up and grabbing my shoulders. "You don't have to do this alone! It's my child as well. I can't even comprehend not being here for you!"

My eyes filled in gratitude and the lump in my throat became a boulder and I found myself sobbing on his shoulder again.

"Thank you so much," I gasped. "I...I..."

"You don't need to thank me," Scorpius said rubbing my back. "What kind of man would I be if I let you have my child without me there?"

"And if you'd refused I would have actually killed you," joined in Albus whom I'd forgotten was even in the room. "And I'm not, for one second, lying."

"I don't, for one second, doubt it," Scorpius replied, pulling away from me.

"When did you guys..." Albus vaguely indicated the two of us.

"After we won the Quidditch cup," I said. They spiked the drinks and didn't tell anyone."

Albus nodded in understanding.

"I think we better face both your parents now," he said. "Uncle Ron will have told the rest of our family that you're here."

Face the parents?

Oh God.

-

I followed Scorpius down to the living room of the Malfoys with Albus by my side. He squeezed my shoulder and smiled, giving me a look a reassurance.

"If Dad tries to...I don't know...attack Scorpius," I whispered. "Stop him."

I thought Albus wasn't going to answer but after a few seconds he nodded his head. Scorpius pushed open the heavy wooden doors and walked in with my cousin and I following close behind. The sight that met my eyes was quite shocking, although I didn't know what I'd expected in the first place; my father and mother were there drinking tea with Scorpius' father and mother! And they all turned as we walked in and glared at the three of us – well, probably just two of us: Albus wasn't the one in trouble.

"Rose, what on earth were you thinking?" My mother immediately reprimanded.

I sighed. That was my mum: always straight to the point and far too logical for her own good. Not that I could chastise her for it though: I was a Ravenclaw after all.

"Well...I...I..." I stammered stupidly.

"Scorpius and Rose have something to tell you," Albus cut in, sitting on the sofa next to my mother.

I glared at him in disgust.

_Thanks for sticking up for your blonde best friend and your impregnated flesh and blood here, Al!_

The group of elder witches and wizards faces blanched and I could immediately tell what was running through their minds.

"You weren't...like...doing..._you know_...when we walked in were you?" Whispered Mrs Malfoy as though she did not want the walls around her to hear the conversation.

"What? No, Mum!" Scorpius denied hastily. "We were just talking when you inter...um...walked in."

"Phew," sighed my father. "Because if you two had..._you know –_" (I rolled my eyes) "– that would have been a...a..."

"A monstrosity and the breaking of nature's law," Mr Malfoy added 'helpfully'.

"Yeah," my father agreed – had they just agreed? "That would just be twisted and strange."

Scorpius caught my eye and I looked at the floor hurriedly. We both knew this was going to be the hardest thing we had ever done.

"Um...no..." Scorpius started. "Not quite like that."

"Why is she wearing your clothes then?" Said a perceptive Mrs Malfoy.

"I travelled here via Floo and got really sooty," I explained. "Scorpius lent me his clothes and I had a shower."

The faces gaped at me.

"A shower on my own!" I hurriedly added.

My, they sure had sick thinking minds for forty year olds. I rolled my eyes in annoyance and glared at the first thing I saw, which happened to be Albus.

"What were you going to tell us?" Asked my mother, catching the direction of my vision.

"I think you'd better sit down," I told them.

"They're already sat down," Scorpius snorted.

"How perceptive of you, Malfoy!" I badly retorted.

"I don't think you can comment on perception, Weasley," he scoffed but I ignored him – I had had that comment coming. After all, who asks a seated person to sit?

"Okay, you two! Stop with the bickering and tell us what you wanted to," cut in my father.

"Okay, okay," I said. "Scorpius, do the honours."

He glared at me and shook his head but I glowered at him more fiercely and he sighed in submission and faced the adults.

"Mum, Dad," he coughed. "Mr and Mrs Weasley. Well, there's no easy way to say this. You might be shocked but I beseech of you not to get too angry."

Oh for God's sake! He'd just said '_beseech_'! Could he not just get on with it?

"I guess fate was tempted due to our family histories and-"

_Oh. My. God. I'm going to have to tell them_.

"Basically," I interjected heavily. "I'm pregnant."

Jaws dropped.

"Oh yeah, and Scorpius is the father."

* * *

**A/N** That's it for now! The next chapter shouldn't be far away. I beseech you to review :D. Hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all the reviews I got for the last chapter :D It always makes my day when my email bings and tells me I have a mail from Fanfiction . net :D. Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

_Oh. My. God. I'm going to have to tell them_.

"Basically," I interjected heavily. "I'm pregnant."

Jaws dropped.

"Oh yeah, and Scorpius is the father."

There was utter silence in the room. I was numb; I felt absolutely no emotion. All I could do was wait for the explosion and then maybe I could-

"YOU!!! HOW DARE YOU IMPREGNATE MY DAUGHTER?!"

I jumped as my father sprang to his feet and pointed his wand threateningly at Scorpius' nose.

"GET YOUR BLASTED WAND AWAY FROM MY SON'S FACE, WEASLEY! HOW CAN THIS BE HAPPENING?" Mr Malfoy bellowed. "And by the way, Weasley, YOUR DAUGHTER came onto MY SON. IT'S ALL _HER_ FAULT!"

He pointed a shaking finger at me.

"Dad, don't be stupid! You don't know what happened. You weren't there!" Scorpius reprimanded.

"DON'T SPEAK TO ME, BOY! I'LL DEAL WITH YOU LATER!"

Scorpius' face looked surprised and he actually took a physical step back at his father's wrath.

"I can't believe you'd do something like this, Rose!" My dad screamed. "He's a MALFOY!!! YOU KNOW ALL HE WANTS IS TO USE YOU FOR THE END OF A –!"

"ACTUALLY, _WEASLEY_, THE PRODUCT OF _YOUR _REPRODUCTION HAS CAUSED _MY _SON TO REPRODUCE!" Mr Malfoy bellowed.

"SHUT UP, YOU FERRET!" My dad yelled and started to move closer to Mr Malfoy with his fists raised.

Scorpius' father stalked forward as well, ignoring his wife's attempts to pull him back.

"THIS IS ALL _YOUR_ FAULT, WEASEL!" He bellowed. "IF YOU HADN'T PRODUCED AN IMMORAL, SLY DAUGHTER WHO MANAGED TO GET MY SON –"

"_MY _DAUGTER?_ IMMORAL_?_ SLY_? WHO HAS THE SLYTHERIN BLOOD HERE?!" My dad shouted back.

"MY SON IS IN RAVENCLAW, YOU BUFFOON!"

My father let out a yell of fury and was about to leap over the coffee table when Albus shot forward. He threw himself at my dad and grabbed him around the middle, pushing him away from Mr Malfoy.

_Drama queen..._

"Don't do it, Uncle Ron! My dad'll have to arrest you!"

"Ron, he's right. Stop this now! We've probably woken poor Lucius and Narcissa," my mother said quickly, putting her hand on my father's arm.

"Yes, dear," Mrs Malfoy agreed. "Yelling will not benefit anyone."

"But-but-" Mr Malfoy spluttered.

"Yes, I know. I was sitting there too," Mrs Malfoy sighed. "And I just can't believe that Scorpius could ever do something like this."

She directed a look of utter disappointment at her son and it equalled to Mr Malfoy's screaming. Scorpius took another step back, almost standing on my foot.

"I agree," my mother said. "Rose, you weren't put into Ravenclaw because your eyes are blue. You're meant to be a smart girl – and so is Scorpius. I can't believe you'd both do something as stupid as unprotected sex."

Her words stung but it was the word 'sex' that seemed to remind everyone about what had happened; my father and Scorpius' father glared at each other again.

"It wasn't..." I tried to counter but could think of no excuse.

"We'd just won the Quidditch Cup. There was a party in the Common Room," Scorpius explained. "The drinks had been spiked – we didn't know. Everyone drank loads: it refilled itself. My roommates had passed out on the floor in the Common Room – my dorm was empty. We were drunk."

I cringed at how horrible that sounded.

"Rose! Alcohol? During school time? Have you not taken in anything we taught you over the years," my mother said running her hands through her hair angrily.

My eyes started to well up and I looked down, ashamed.

I felt an arm around my shoulder and smelled that distinct scent. Scorpius had put his arm around me.

"Don't get at Rose. It wasn't her fault: it was a mistake. Neither of us meant for it to happen. But we've decided to keep this baby. So congratulations, you're going to be grandparents," he said coldly.

-

"All _your _fault!"

"Weasley, if it wasn't for..."

"I can't believe..."

I sighed as angry fragments of heated conversation flitted through the closed door. Scorpius, Albus and I had been banished to the second lounge (they had a _second_ lounge!) because they wanted privacy to talk about us. No one had uttered a word yet and I did not want to be the one to break the silence.

"So..." Albus finally started. "I think they took it well."

I heard Scorpius snort and looked over at him. He had his head in his hands, his fingers running through his silky hair.

"Though I don't know what else you could have expected, to be honest," my cousin sighed. "At least they aimed most of their anger towards each other and not to the two of you."

Scorpius nodded and the conversation ended.

"What are we going to tell the school?"

"_Your_ stupid son!"

"_Your_ promiscuous daughter!"

"_Promiscuous?_" I snorted as more enraged shouts floated in from the other room.

"Because you've had _so many _partners, Rosie," Albus rolled his eyes and I punched his arm.

"I could have!"

"Potions partners don't count," he stated.

I rolled my eyes as he let out a small laugh.

I heard footsteps above me and I looked up at the ceiling.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing upwards.

"The voice of God," Scorpius answered sarcastically but closed his eyes and listened. "_Shit!_ That's Grandmother and Grandfather!"

He sprang up from his seat and ushered Albus and I to get up also.

"We have to go!" He hissed. "_Move!_"

"Ouch!" Albus complained as Scorpius whacked his arm to get him moving.

He helped me to my feet in a more gentle fashion and I smirked at my cousin who rubbed his arm, irritated.

"Be nice to _her_ then. Forget about your best mate," Albus rolled his eyes. "Remember that I stopped beating you up back then when I could have carried on."

"When you are the love of my life and pregnant with my baby, then I'll help you," Scorpius smirked.

Albus and I froze.

Whoa!

_Backtrack_. What had he just said? 'When you are the _love of my life_?'

_What?_

"What did you just say?" Albus demanded, his eyes popping out from under his dark hair.

"Um...when you're...uh...pregnant with my baby..." Scorpius stuttered and then sighed in annoyance. "You've ruined the moment, Al! Quips should not have to be explained!"

"No..." Albus said slowly as though he was talking to a two year old. "What did you say before that?"

"Um...move?" Scorpius said nervously – was it even possible for him to _get_ nervous?

"You said I was the love of your life!" I said, finally regaining my ability to speak – you'd think after seventeen years of life, I'd remember the art of communication.

"No..." Scorpius denied carefully.

"Yes you did!" I said.

"Aw! That is so cute!" Albus squealed – yes, _squealed_. I tell you he's more like his mother than everybody thinks. "My cousin and my best friend!"

He pulled us both into a massive hug, squishing us together.

Scorpius and I were both blushing enough to put my father to shame. Finally, Albus let go and looked between us.

"Well, are you going to tell him you love him back?" He demanded, looking at me.

I glared at him so that Scorpius couldn't see; hoping that he would get the message. But _no_, when would Albus ever take a hint?

"What's that face for, Rose?" He asked quizzically. "You _know_ you've been in love with him for years! And he's loved you for years too! It's actually been quite embarrassing to watch."

He grinned manically. "Do you know how hard it has been to keep this secret?" He laughed. "While you two are pining after each other but won't admit it?"

I turned to face Scorpius, my face darker than my hair. I was about to say something when Albus interrupted – _again_.

_Git._

"Fucking hell! Stop acting like you don't know what I'm talking about and kiss already!!!"

I was going to yell at him but I decided that any ounce of Gryffindor that I allegedly had in me was going to be used _now_. I turned and put my hand on Scorpius' neck, pulling him down at the same time as he pulled me closer by my waist and our lips crashed together in a moment that redefined the word 'heaven'.

And then, Lucius Malfoy stormed into the room.

* * *

**A/N** That's all for now :D The next chapter should hopefully be up fairly quickly. Hope you enjoyed and remember to hit that review button on your way out ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** Hey again! It's taken me a bit longer to get this chapter up than usual but I had family around for the past week so I was busier than usual. Not that that is much of an excuse since all I had to do was check through the chapter then post it lol. But this is the penultimate chapter so I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

And then, Lucius Malfoy stormed into the room.

Rose and I pulled away from each other instantly as the door slammed open and a noise like the sound of an angry bull echoed in the entrance way.

_Oh shit._

"Good morning, Grandfather. How was your sleep?" I said attempting to smile.

I took a subtle step, distancing myself from Rose but also standing in front of her – just in case my grandfather tried anything funny.

"_WHAT _IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" He roared.

I jumped in surprise: I didn't know he had such a powerful set of lungs on him!

"It's a long story..." I trailed off, hoping he'd go away.

"IT'S FIVE IN THE MORNING – WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING AT?!" He bellowed causing my ear drums to vibrate worryingly. "WHY ARE _THEY_ HERE AND WHY WERE YOUR LIPS ATTACHED TO A _WEASLEY'S_?!"

"Well, the Weasley's are here as guests at the moment so I was just greeting them..." I badly lied.

_I'm '_greeting them_'? What the hell? And I'm supposed to be a good liar!_

My grandfather seemed to be turning an odd shade of green that I'd never seen before. A Slytherin through and through he is, but my consensus is that having emerald skin is taking it that bit too far.

"_GREETING_ THEM?!" He screamed.

"I...um..." I spluttered, trying desperately to wrack my Ravenclaw mind for a suitable excuse.

"Lucius!"

_Oh, thank God almighty!_

My mother darted through the other door and walked up to my grandfather, a perfectly plastered smile on her face.

"We're sorry for waking you, Lucius. Come on through, we're having a little Hogwarts reunion," she laughed believably.

I marvelled at my mother's ability to stay calm and collected even in the direst of situations. She pulled my grandfather to the main room swiftly.

He did not take his eyes of us the whole time.

-

Once he'd gone, I turned around to face my 'guests'.

Albus was grinning uneasily and Rose looked at me fearfully.

"I don't think we'll be getting any support, Scorpius," she said.

I silently agreed but didn't say anything. Instead, I pulled her into a hug and told her not to worry.

"I'm suave enough to demand any attention we need without actually asking out loud," I consoled, smiling in a comforting way into her hair.

She giggled but I couldn't take my mind off her words. She was right – as usual. It didn't look as though we were going to have any assistance in this...process?

Just then, my grandmother dashed through the door, taking one moment to look at Rose and I in our embrace, raise her eyebrow, and then dart after my mother and my grandfather.

"Guys, I'll give you as much support as you could wish for," Albus said solemnly.

I could see the effort he made to not puff his chest out like a proud seven year old.

"If help means buying birthday presents for the child from Uncle George's shop you had better not bother," Rose said sternly.

Albus raised his hands in surrender, "That was only once to Teddy and Victoire's kid!" He spluttered indignantly.

"Honey, the boy set his crib on fire," Rose reminded, smirking.

"Whoa, Al! Fire?! You're not coming near our child!" I said instantly, gaping at his lack of insight into suitable birthday presents.

"It wasn't a _real_ fire!" He sputtered. "It only _looked_ like a real fire! And besides, I've already had enough reprimanding from the parents: you needn't remind me of that time."

He shuddered and stared at the ground guiltily.

"But we appreciate the gesture," Rose smirked – I tell you, her smirk is getting better than mine! – as Albus rolled his eyes.

-

The conversation ended and all was silent for a few minutes. The constant tick-tocking of the three clocks in the room – none of them quite matching each other's ticks – mixed with the infuriating gurgling of the fish tank in the corner created a swishing of badly syncopated aggravations which, surprisingly, aggravated me. So much had happened in only a few hours; my future had completely changed in front of my eyes. Rose and I were going to become healers and after many years of hard work we were going to become managers of St Mungos whilst still saving lives. Would that happen now? A small voice in my head said 'yes. It will happen – for you.' What did Rose's future hold? Would she be able to do the four years of healer training? The same small voice answered 'unlikely'. I mentally throttled the voice and imagined its last screams.

_Of course she can! Rose is Rose!_ I told the voice._ And that's all there is to it._

"So...do you think we'll be getting any sleep tonight?" Albus asked, yawning.

"Unlikely, Sleeping Beauty" Rose answered, rolling her eyes as I looked over at her.

"I'm more of the Prince Charming" he said, earning himself another roll of the eyes from his cousin. He plopped himself down onto the sofa. "I just can't wait to tell James and everyone..."

He yawned one last time and promptly curled up into a ball and shut his eyes.

-

I glared in annoyance at the sleeping form of my cousin on the sofa. How could he just fall asleep in five minutes like that? But a new thought had consumed me. What about telling the rest of my family? The males would surely kill Scorpius. Hugo– _overprotective git_ – would murder the whole Malfoy family. And the women; they would be so disappointed. Or would they be gleeful? That the only unplanned teenage pregnancy to happen in the whole of the long Weasley lineage had happened to Rose; the supposedly smart, intelligent one? I didn't think I'd be able to take the disapproval or the gossip.

"What are you thinking about, Rose?" Scorpius whispered so as to not wake Albus.

"I just...how am I going to tell all my family?"

"Well, you did fine before. Just more of the same," he said lightly. "Besides, I'm sure you won't have to. Al won't keep his gob shut for long."

I smiled but shook my head.

"They're going to come after you, you know. James and Louis and Fred –"

"_Fred?_ Fred's a second year!"

"It won't matter: he's still a Weasley. Hot headed as anything. And don't forget Hugo. Hugo will actually murder you slowly – and enjoy it. He hates any guys that have anything to do with me so imagine what he'll be like with a Malfoy who got his sister pregnant?" I rolled my eyes.

Scorpius gulped audibly and I almost laughed.

"What Al did before was nothing," I reminded him. "He's your friend – he wouldn't hurt you much anyway. Plus, he stopped when I made him. You're probably going to get into some duels."

Scorpius eyes widened.

"Well, I'm not _that bad_ a dueller," he thought out loud.

I laughed. "No I suppose you're not. In fact you're probably the school's best spell caster – well _male _spell caster."

Scorpius grinned.

"But then again, my relatives are pretty good with their wands too."

"That's why all the girls love 'em."

"Ewww! Scorpius, that's sick!" I exclaimed whilst he guffawed.

I shook my head in disgust as he carried on laughing.

"You make me sick," I snarled.

"Lovesick?" Scorpius quipped.

"No, sick in general."

Scorpius laughed again and I grumbled some more.

"I have half a mind –"

"I knew it! You couldn't possibly have a full mind!"

"Ha. Ha," I said sarcastically. "I have _more_ than half a mind now to summon Hugo here to kick your arse for my benefit."

"What? You have to get your younger brother to kick my arse for you?"

"I'm carrying your child, moron. There'll be no arse kicking for a few months yet."

"Oh...yeah..." Scorpius expression changed from good humoured to contemplating.

"What are you thinking?" I demanded.

"About babies," he replied matter-of-factly.

He sat down and I dropped next to him putting my head on his shoulder. He didn't pull away so I left it there.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered.

"I have no idea," he whispered back.

"For once in your life, you don't know," I grinned and he smiled as well.

"No. But I do know that you have a particularly bony head so could you take it off my shoulder, dear rhino?"

I gasped and slapped his arm playfully.

"How dare you insinuate that I am horny...that didn't come out right?"

Scorpius cracked up and I sat up straight again, glaring at him.

"I blame you for my speech impairment."

"My good looks rendered you speechless once again?" He smirked.

"I never cease to wonder what the hell the gods were thinking when they created you," I replied.

"Well–"

"SCOPRIUS MALFOY!!!"

* * *

**A/N** Who could it be? That's for me to know and you to find out, etc etc. There is only one more chapter in this journey we have undertaken, readers. The parting draws closer. But we shall not part for too long I hope as this site is strangely addictive lol. I hope you are all having great summers and as usual, please review!! :D


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N** Well here it is, readers. The final chapter. *Sigh* It's been a good ride, but it must, as all good things do, end. And it ends in this final chapter. I have to thank all my readers for surviving till the end of story and, hopefully, enjoying it along the way :D. Of course, when you write a story, you are hoping to entertain and I hope I achieved that lol! And of course, I have to thank my lovely reviewers who make me happy everytime they bing up in my inbox :D. Thanks so much for all of you who reviewed the story - I really, really appreciate it and I love knowing what you think. Now, without further ado, I present to you...**Chapter Seven **(I really should give my chapters names - sounds more impressive).**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven**

"SCORPIUS MALFOY!!!"

Hearing my name, I jumped about a foot in the air, whacking my arm on the edge of the sofa in my haste to stand to attention. Albus had sprang awake as well and was looking between Rose and I, bleary eyed and confused.

"Wha'...Scorpi...Wha's go'n on?" He mumbled.

_Scorpi? Oh dear God._

"SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY!!!"

_Hyperion. Even worse._

I felt Rose stand up next to me and face the door, waiting for its imminent slamming.

CRASH!

Wow, I'd never seen Grandfather that shade of red.

"BOY! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! _SHE _IS CARRYING THE HEIR TO THE MALFOY LEGACY?" He pointed his shaking wand at Rose.

"Well..." I hesitated, eyeing the wand. "Something like...yeah, basically," I said eventually, stepping in front of Rose so my dear grandfather wouldn't be able to kill the mother of my child.

"HOW COULD YOU? I'LL TEACH YOU FAMILY VALUES!" He started to lift his wand dangerously as it let of red sparks.

"Now father," _my_ father finally cut in. "Scorpius understands the enormity of the situation–"

"IT'S NOT THE BABY! IT'S WHAT HE SLEPT WITH TO HAVE IT!"

I could see Rose's parents in the corridor behind my family, bristling with indignation and I could feel Rose shrink slightly, as though she was embarrassed – or ashamed. I couldn't let her feel _ashamed_ for being who she was. I put my arm around her and pulled her towards me.

"Grandfather," I said coolly. "Rose is a guest in this house. Where are your manners? Not only that, but she is carrying your great grandchild and also happens to be the girl I love."

I blushed at how cheesy that sounded and could see Rose's cheeks flare up but I carried on glaring at him.

"You're _in love_ with her?" I heard Rose's father call incredulously from the corridor.

"Yeah, he fancies your daughter! I think you should beat him up." Albus called from the corner of the room, trying to ease the tension in the house – _was he still there?_

"_What_?!" Mr Weasley yelled back and there was a bit of grunting and an 'ow, Ron, _my foot!_' until he shoved his way through the crowd to stand in front of me.

"I was joking by the way, Uncle Ron..."

I had about a second in which to decide the exact method I would use to murder Albus before–

"ROSE! Tell him to stop lying!" Her father demanded.

Albus laughed from the corner.

_Annoying little git._

"No, dad. I hope he's not lying because I'm in love with him too."

It was Rose's turn to blush at the corniness of the situation but she held her father's bewildered gaze.

"But...he's...he's...he's named after a poisonous insect!"

"Actually, a scorpion is an arachnid," I automatically corrected – too many people had used that insect insult with me.

"And...and...he's a know-it-all!" Mr Weasley said, his voice wavering.

"So am I, Dad," Rose rolled her eyes as I smirked.

"And so if your wife," I heard Mrs Weasley call out in a bridled fashion from behind my mother.

"You're _in love_ with her, son?" _My_ father asked.

_This is beyond embarrassing._

"Yes, father!"

I cringed at announcing my love for someone in front of all my family and Rose's. I had never even told my dad I had ever had a girlfriend – let alone fallen in love and had sex.

"Oh God," my grandfather said, rolling his eyes. "Save it. I'm not here for some over the top, elaborate story about your imaginary love for each other. This is serious: the first thing we have to do is get rid of the baby."

My jaw dropped and I felt Rose stiffen beside me. I saw tears welling up in her eyes and she looked up at me fearfully. I looked over at my grandfather, staring him straight in the eyes, grey meeting greyer.

"We're not getting rid of the baby, Grandfather," I told him slowly.

Silence.

-

Even more silence.

When was he going to say something?

We didn't have to wait long for the predicted explosion, but when it happened, I still jumped.

"YOU LITTLE SLUT!" He screamed at Rose.

Mr Weasley whipped around and snarled at him – I couldn't blame him – _I _was just about ready to punch the sanctimonious face of my own grandfather. Mrs Weasley quickly took her place next to her husband and placed a calming hand on his arm.

"YOU FORCE YOUR DAMNED SPAWN ON OUR WHOLE FAMILY!"

I felt myself getting even angrier. Rose hadn't _forced_ anything. She had given me the choice and I had taken it.

"AND YOU," My grandfather turned to me. "YOU'VE DESECRATED THE FAMILY NAME!"

I could feel my blood pumping faster; I was seriously pissed off now.

"From now on," Grandfather had run out of breath to scream. "I do not consider you part of the family, you filthy, blood traitorous boy and your wretched half-blood whore carrying your bastard child–"

"_SHUT UP_!"

The room suddenly hushed. I breathed heavily, glaring at my grandfather. I couldn't take it anymore: I'd listened begrudgingly to his outdated, unpopular views for long enough. It had to stop _now_.

"I am _sick_ of the absolute _shit_" – (my mother bristled) – "that you come out with. I've taken it and not complained for too long! I haven't _desecrated _the family name – _you did_. If you hadn't noticed, _Grandfather_, you happened to be a death eater."

He opened his mouth to interject but I shut him up with one look.

"And how dare you call Rose foul words like that? Not to mention your own grandchild? _Bastard_? Come on, Grandfather. Do _you_ have any family values?"

Albus sniggered in the corner but then snapped his mouth shut when we all looked at him.

"Rose gave me the choice to be involved with our child's life and I, not being a complete arsehole, chose the right option: I'm going to take responsibility. There were two of us that night. I'm not you Grandfather – I'm not even a Slytherin. And I'm _definitely_ not a coward. So fuck off."

And with that I grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her out of the room, leaving only a slammed door and some echoing words in my wake.

-

Scorpius threw the door of his bedroom open and stomped in, pulling me along with him. Albus clambered in behind us before I had a chance to shut the door after myself.

"Ugh!" Scorpius shouted in frustration, dropping onto his bed with his head in his hands.

"That was amazing, Scorpius!" Albus said gleefully. "Man, that was really brave. I'd never have the guts to do that to my _own_ grandfather let alone _yours _– and I'm a Gryffindor!_"_

Albus sighed happily as he remembered the events that had just taken place.

"Luckily for you, you'd never need to say that to _your_ grandfather," Scorpius muttered.

"Mate, I think they should have placed you in Gryffindor with me!" Albus grinned, not hearing Scorpius' comments.

I smiled at my cousin and sat down next to the father of my child.

"You okay?" I whispered, nudging him softly.

"Yeah," he said, immediately sitting up. "How are you? Sorry, about my grandfather. He's a dick."

"It's okay," I laughed. "I guess I should get used to these comments."

"You shouldn't have to," he said seriously.

I nodded slowly.

"How are we going to do this?" He muttered.

I looked at him sternly, "are you backing out on me after all that."

"No way" He immediately answered. "But we need a plan. I love you, Rose; I don't want to make a mess of everything."

"Um...I think that's my cue to leave," Albus said awkwardly, seeing how close Scorpius and I were sitting. "I'll be...anywhere but here if you need me." With an over exaggerated wink he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

_Well at least _sometimes_ he can take a hint._

"Anyway," I began again. "This isn't something we can plan, Scorpius. Babies cannot be given a schedule. We're going to have to go with the flow."

_That is the shit scariest thing I have ever said._

But Scorpius nodded and looked me in the eyes.

"You're right. But we can do this, Rose. Screw what everyone says. Whatever may come doesn't matter. It's about us and the child."

I smiled. He closed the gap between our lips and kissed me, deeply and passionately.

And then the door flew open – again.

-

"Rose, Scorpius, we've been talking and – oh."

My mother stared dumbly at Scorpius and I, sitting on his bed with our lips attached to each other's. It didn't look good – again. But with the mental training that only one such as my mother possesses, she ignored the scene.

"The four of us – Scorpius' parents and your father and I – have spoken now and we've agreed that we're going to support you," she said with no hint of bitterness.

"You've decided to keep the child and he or she is going to be our grandchild," Mrs Malfoy added. "A beautiful, strawberry blonde, incredibly clever grandchild."

I almost laughed; she was already excited.

"Yes, so, as the youngsters nowadays say, we have your backs," my mother agreed. "And we will try to...er..._remain civil_ to each other from now on."

Mr Malfoy snorted and I almost agreed with him.

"I'm sure that ferret-boy here doesn't even know _how_ to be nice –" My dad started.

"You better shut up, ginger, or I'm going to –"

"Stop!" My mum called, looking at me apologetically. "I did say _try_."

_Fat chance but thanks for the effort._

I smiled and squeezed Scorpius hand.

"What about Grandfather," he asked emotionlessly.

"Forget him," Mr Malfoy said with a scowl. "He'll get over it. He'll have to."

Scorpius stared at his father for a few moments but then smiled – a beautiful smile. Why did he not smile more often? We could stop wars with those lips and those teeth!

"I think we better go home now, Rose dear," my mum said. "And Albus too. I'm surprised he stayed awake so long."

"He fell asleep on the couch downstairs," I explained as Albus came up behind them and started a huge scoffing fit which we all ignored.

"That makes sense," my mother said. "Are you ready to go?"

I looked at Scorpius and he hugged me fiercely, whispering in my ear, "If you feel like crying at anytime, just think of my charm and good looks. Don't look at yourself in a mirror 'cause you'll just cry harder. See you tomorrow!"

And with those parting words and a kiss that failed our noble attempt at subtlety, I followed Albus and my parents into a fireplace that steamed emerald flames and shouted 'the Burrow!' With one last wave, the Malfoy Manor turned green and then disappeared altogether. I put my hand on my stomach and smiled.

-

_About eight months later..._

**Weasley-Malfoy Child Born**

Rose Weasley, daughter of the celebrated Ron and Hermione Weasley, after seven hours in labour yesterday evening, gave birth to a beautiful bouncing baby. Scorpius Malfoy, the father of the child, son of philanthropist Draco Malfoy and famous herbologist Astoria Malfoy, was with her for every second of the birth.

* * *

**A/N** Ah, fini. :)

However, I just wanted to say that a few people have asked me about the sex of the baby and names, appearance, etc but I'm leaving that to the reader to decide lol. I know that's annoying lol but sometimes you just know that a certain person will have a boy not a girl but I really have no clue with Rose and Scorpius so I'll leave that to you all to decide :).

Hope you all enjoyed it! Ciao for now :D


End file.
